THE LEGENDARY GATE KEY CHAPTER 1
by Creativity at its best
Summary: As if life wasn't bad enough,Lucy loses something precious to Natsu,and Mira goes missing and its all her fault. Would this bring Natsu and Lucy closer?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Legendary Gate Key

Author: Imagination gone wild

Rated: M (Fairytail)

Genre: Romance/Adventure (English)

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Gray

Chapters: 7

Words:6186

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail

My first fanfic, I hope you enjoy!. Rynhel after reading your stories ( I bet) I felt encouraged to write. This is for you.

Summary: In the life of Magnolia, life couldn't get any worse when Lucy Heartfillia lost a preciour item that belonged to Natsu. Just when she was down on her luck, Mira disappears and it's all her fault. In the end, would it bring Natsu and Lucy together?.

**(CHAPTER 1)**

On a warm afternoon at the guild, Natsu reluctantly pulled the purple cloak down slowly to reveal a crystal ball. Inside that ball, stood a blue haired girl with innocent eyes. Her skin was creamy white as she stared back blankly. Mira and Lucy stared wide-eyed back at the crystal ball. They still could hardly believe that Natsu allowed them to see the infamous demon Zelda. He was responsible in giving it to Macarov. Over the years, Zelda has tricked many wizards which has caused them to lose their lives. "Time's up" Natsu said unexpectedly covering back the ball. "Oh come on!" Lucy protested. "It isn't even a minute yet.!" "I didn't get a look at her face properly" Mira whined. Natsu's face was solemn. "This isn't a joke. Zelda isn't some magic trick either. She's dangerous. I don't want the two of you getting hurt." With that he walked off to safely dispose of it. Lucy watched him go. However she wasn't convinced. Suddenly she felt Mira's hand on her shoulder. "Let's go grab a drink at the cafe. My treat.." Mira offered. Lucy agreed unable to shake the nagging doubts.

The next day everyone gathered at fairytail's bar. The scent of barbecue chicken could be smelled all the way to the streets of Magnolia. There was alot of activity going on. Some of the wizards hangout by the cafe, while others stayed by the bar or pool. Natsu leaned back and took in his surroundings. His gaze stopped at Lucy,who was assisting Mira with serving drinks.

She was wearing a sexy tight fitted flower dress. Brown and white. The front of her dress was low cut that showed her cleavage. Natsu's eyes lingered there. Suddenly his lips went dry. Lucy turned to meet his gaze. He waved as his face turned red. She smiled and waved back. Even through the barbecure smells, he could smell her scent of vanilla and melon. He closed his eyes and sniffed into the air and grinned.

"I know what your up to ..."a voice said suddenly. Natsu opened his eyes to see Gray. "What are you talking about stripper!" Natsu said annoyed. " I know that look anyday." Gray grinned slyly. "If your talking about the smell of barbecue, then who on earth doesn't like it"Natsu asked cautiously. "Yeah right" Gray chuckled. "That expression on your face wasn't an ordinary look. As a matter a fact, I say that was a look of lust for a certain someone." There was a moment of silence. Natsu glared at 's smile got wider knowing he hit a nerve. For some reason, Natsu suddenly felt vunerable. "Not because your in a relationship doesn't make you more man than I am!" Natsu barked angrily.

"Oh really?, Your pretty confident for a guy who's single."Gray taunted him. Natsu bent his head for a moment. His pink hair covered his eyes. "If your so much of a man, then why did Erza tell you not to touch her Friday night on the balcony huh?." Natsu asked nastily. Gray froze. His eyes grew wide with shock never taking his eyes off Natsu. "You... were watching...us!." "I happened to be passing and I saw the whole thing." Without warning Gray grabbed Natsu and slammed him into the table. His face inches from his. "You better watch your back Salamander!. Press my buttons and I'll mop the floor with you!." Gray tightened his grip. Natsu smirked who wasn't going to back down from any challenge. "Break it up you two!"Macarov intervened.

Macarov jumped on the table and pulled Gray off Natsu."What is wrong with you two?!"Macarov roared angrily. The bar was queit now, as others looked on. "For talented and smart wizards, you two sometimes behave as if you lack intelligence. No more pointless fighting!. Natsu come with me!" Macarov grumbled and walked off. Gray continued to glare at Natsu. He sharply turned on his heel and walked away. Natsu silently got up and followed his master. Instead of feeling superior over Gray, he only felt guilt. He didn't mean to hit his best friend under the belt but Gray's words made him feel very insecure. It was the first time, someone made him feel that way and he didn't like it.

Natsu watched the blue satin curtains blew lightly at the window as he approached Macarov's office. Natsu closed the door silently behind him, preparing for the worst. He folded his arms and pouted. 'Why didn't Gray have to come?. Why does IceBlock always get away with things?.' "Natsu where do you see yourself in the next five years?"Macarov asked. The question was so simple, that it caught him off guard. Natsu stood there speechless. Macarov's back was facing Natsu now hands behind his back. "I suggest you start thinking about it. You know, I should be mad at you right now for tearing down the town of Shirotsume from your last job but I'm not." 'I must be hearing wrong.'

"Despite of your flaws, I've seen you have improved. Not only in magic but responsibility." He turned to see a stupefied Natsu."I called you in here to commend you. Keep it up and you'll be an S-class wizard soon. Just so you know, I no longer see you as a boy but as a man." Natsu's heart swelled with pride. He wasn't expecting this. "That will be all,oh Lucy came into the office to tell me she borrowed some crystal ball on your behalf." "I didn't..."Natsu's voice trailed off in realization. 'So that's why Lucy was acting so weird with me!.She took the crystal ball!.That blonde haired weirdo!, when i get my hands on her I'll..." "Something the matter Natsu?"Macarov asked worriedly. "Sorry I spaced out a bit. I think I'll get going gramps." Natsu said leaving. "Alright then"Macarov said turning to his desk. Outside Macarov's office, Natsu leaned on the large window frame. He watched Lucy have an animated conversation with Cana. A mischievous grin slowly crept on his face. "Lucy you are so gonna pay."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Legendary gate key

Author: Imagination gone wild (fairytail)

Rated: Fiction M

English: Romance/Adventure (Pairings: Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Gray)

Chapter: 7

Words:6,186

Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail

Summary: In the life of Magnolia, life couldn't get any worse when Lucy Heartfillia lost a precious item that belonged to Natsu. Just when she was down on her luck, Mira disappears and its all her fault. In the end, would it bring Natsu and Lucy together?.

**CHAPTER2**

Lucy glanced at the clock that struck eight (o) clock. She opened the oven and carefully took out the baked chicken. Cooking for a certain guest was always exhausting. Especially when that guest was Natsu Dragneel. 'Speaking of the devil.' Lucy sighed as she heard the front door open and close. As she took out the plates, Natsu rested a bottle on the table. She picked it up in curiosity. "Wine!?" was all she could say wide-eyed.

"It keeps getting better, where going out tonight" Natsu grinned giving his signature grin. He walked past her to the fridge. Lucy stared after him not sure it was really her best friend that she was talking to. Where was the immature impulsive idiot?. " By the way where's Happy?" Lucy inquired now at the table. No answer. She turned to see him staring at her intensely. She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ears nervously. 'What was his deal?'. "Why'd you take the crystal ball Lucy?," he asked quietly. "What are you talking about?," Lucy snapped.

Natsu got up slowly off his seat never taking his eyes off Lucy. His every step she backed away from him. "Natsu I'm sorry!." He was no longer looking at her but the floor. His thick salmon hair covered his eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he blustered. "What are you going to d –do to me?," Lucy asked in a small voice. The back of her leg touched something smooth and cold. She stumbled back into her bed, not even realizing it. She hugged herself and pulled her legs under her. "I promise I'll make it up to you!. You can eat my and sleep whenever you like….." Lucy stopped taking a closer look at his face. He wasn't angry, on the contrary his expression shocked her.

As he stood there, his eyes were no longer black. They were green, which only happens when he's getting ready to fight. His expression wasn't of anger, surprise or hurt. It was an expression that was unexpected. It was lust. Something about her scent, and the way she looked in her blue short skirt, and her fitted top that triggered something in him. It happened before, but he had restrained himself. Tonight wasn't so easy. "I am irritated by what you did. However you look so beautiful tonight," he said quietly.

"Natsu" was the only thing Lucy could say. Without warning, Natsu pulled her feet from under her in one quick motion. The next thing she knew, he pinned her hands above her head and rested his weight on her. "I want you Lucy Heartfillia more than ever before." He cupped her cheek. 'No more games." He bit her lips gently begging for entrance. Lucy moaned as she willingly opened her mouth. The pressure of his kisses revealed that he was hungry for her.

He suddenly let her hands go and stopped moving. Lucy could feel his breath on her lips. Without anything being said, she understood why he stopped. It was her choice if she wanted to continue this. She cupped his face in her hands and said "I want this." She then kissed him passionately. He hugged him tightly knowing their was no turning back. Tonight would change their relationship forever.

He lifted her top over her head, as she lifted herself up making it easier to take it off. Her bra was next. "I'm going to take your body where it has never been before," Natsu whispered seductively. Lucy whimpered, as he squeezed her breast lightly. He wasted no time on sucking on it. Lucy moaned loudly, as he bit her nipple gently. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked looking at her flushed face. She answered with a moan, as he continued to massage them. He came up to her eye level. "Tell me how it feels Lucy," he whispered in her ears. She bit her lip in an attempt not to answer. Natsu's eyes narrowed, realizing what she was doing and went back playing with her breast.

He sucked and pulled aggressively torturing her."YES NATSU!.AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT FEELS GOOD." Lucy screamed not being able to take it anywhere. He chuckled as he ran his calloused hands up and down her thigh. Even though his hands were rough, his touch was gentle. He left her breast, kissing slowly up her neck to her mouth. She tugged on his open vest. "Take it off" she said huskily. He obeyed throwing it somewhere in the room. Hovering over her again, while she boldly explored his muscular chest. Her hands eased down his rock hard abs. He groaned loudly. He nibbled on her ears. "Tell me what you want me to do to you"

"Fuck me Natsu!" Lucy screamed. His eyes danced with excitement. He felt a grit so powerful, he was sure he would make record time in taking of Lucy's skirt and underwear. He teased her by tracing her wetness causing her to squirm. Then he stopped automatically. Lucy opened her eyes and stared at him in confusion. Slowly he reached for his belt, as he began to unbuckle it. Lucy's eyes widen in horror, as his pants was being pulled down to reveal his long member. He grinned wickedly satisfied with the frightened look on her face

He pried her legs open setting himself between them. Lucy bit her lip and whimpered. 'Don't worry," he assured her caressing her cheek. He slowly entered her. Lucy grabbed onto his shoulders as she cried over the pain. He whispered beautiful things into her ears. She gradually began to relax. When he was fully inside her, he gave his hips a roll and studied her face. Her eyes were closed as a smile crept upon her lips, She looked as if she was in a state of bliss. He sighed in relief and continued his rhythm. "Natsu please take me to heaven and back," she cried out. Her eyes were opened now. She could see his eyes began to glow red. Showing the true dragon slayer that he is. He pumped faster smirking animalistic now.

"Oh I will," he whispered. A wave of orgasm washed over them. With every thrust, memories of him feeling amorous toward Lucy and doing nothing about it, came back to his mind for some strange reason. To him, this was to make up for all the lost time. With one last thrust thy both screamed one another's name. He lay on top of her, exhausted but happy he completed a job well done. She played in his hair and massaged his scalp. "I love you" she whispered. "I Love you more" he replied. Loving the way she played in his hair, he rested hes head on her chest. He let out a mighty purr before dropping to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: THE LEGENDARY GATE KEY

Author: Imagination gone wild

Rated: M

Chapter: 7

Words: 6186

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own fairytail!**

Here's chapter 3 you all have been waiting for. Thanks so much for your reviews!

**(CHAPTER 3)**

It was midnight. Natsu and Lucy stared out the open window. It was a full moon tonight which illuminated the entire city. The place was completely still. The air was cool and fresh. Lucy cuddled up closer to Natsu, as she stared at his face. He seemed lost in thought. "Natsu?," Lucy said cupping his cheek. "Lucy," Natsu blustered. He turned to look at her. "I want a serious relationship." His handsome features were solemn. His black orbs showed that he was serious and mature. "Ever since I met you, I learnt how much wonderful life can be. I thought I could never love again but you changed that." Lucy's hand was still on his cheek. It was amazing how love could change a man. He stared at her waiting patiently for a response. "Natsu I want us." She whispered giving him a peek on the lips. He gave her a lopsided grin. "In that case get dressed where going out to celebrate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets of Magnolia were filled with lights, music, and magic. It was always a place that was lively. Tonight it held a different excitement in the air. Lucy could feel the magic energy around her. She could see McCoy in the distance, using his purple fire which shot up into the sky and formed a massive rose then exploded. The streets were crowded with people. Natsu and Lucy had to literally worm their way through the crowd. They entered Magnolia South Gate Park, as a few fire works began. The colours weaved themselves together creating a rainbow. "Wow." Lucy murmured in awe. She felt Natsu's strong arm around her waist. "Pretty cool isn't it,?" he whispered into her ear.

"Well aren't you two the cutest couple," a soft voice said. "Hey Mira!," they greeted her in unison. "Glad you could join us Lucy." Mira was holding a tray of champayne. She brought it forward. "Champagne anyone?." Lucy and Natsu took a glass each and smiled at one another. "Save one for me Mira," an authorative female voice said. It was Erza. Gray was with her. "You guys made it." "Of course couldn't let Lucy miss her first festival." "I had no idea Erza. If Natsu didn't tell me I would have missed it." Erza grinned at Lucy. "I propose a toast." Erza said lifting her glass. "To good friends, "Lucy said lifting hers as she stared at Natsu in admiration. Natsu's gaze never left Lucy's as he raised his glass. "To love." "To magic" Erza said how glancing at Gray. "To adventure" Gray said his face inches from Erza's. The four of them turned to one another suddenly. "AND TO ALL OF FAIRYTAIL!,"they shouted


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long, but here's chapter 4**

**CHAPTER 4**

About fifteen minutes later, the four of them including Happy were on Gray's balcony. "Not bad stripper …." Natsu gestured at the food that was spread out on a large blanket. "Shut it Pyro" Gray said dryly taking a bottle of liquor to pour into his glass. When Natsu and Gray looked at one another there was no remorse. The gaze they gave one another showed that silently forgave one another about the incident at the pool.

As Lucy sat on the blanket, she looked below her observing the festivities below her. The streets were more crowded than before. Those that were far away looked like a sea of ants. "So…." Natsu started asking breaking the silence. "What you and Erza been up to?." "Gray and I went for ballroom lessons today," Erza said proudly. She had been trying for ages to get hin to go with her. "She stepped on me like a hundred times" Gray complained. "I did not!." Erza laughed lightheartedly giving Gray a playful shove. Lucy chuckled. "And he cooked, cleaned and spent the rest of the day with me." "Hey Gray," Natsu said sneering. "You know who my favorite housewife is?...you"Natsu said sneering.

"Very funny,"Gray said with a mouth full of food. "So what's the name of this festival?" Lucy inquired. Gray turned to Natsu and genuine surprise. "Nice work Salamander, "Gray said sarcastic. "I take it that you didn't take the time to tell Lucy about the festival?." "It's called the festival of the fairies, "Happy spoke up. "Every five years fairies appear in the sky for about half hour. The whole of Magnolia comes out to celebrate." "You mean fairies exist!?" Lucy sputtered. "Yep. That's one of the reasons we named our guild after it" Natsu answered.

Without warning, music everywhere was switched off. Lucy suddenly became frightened as her heart started to beat faster. The place had grown silent. Even Erza,Gray, Natsu and Happy had stopped talking. Not just them but the entire town. "What's going on? Lucy whispered frightened. Gray gazed up into the sky. "There coming" he whispered sensing their presence. A rope of light shimmered in the sky. It danced in circles, as it expanded in the sky. A cold wind blew as Lucy shivered. Natsu put his arm over her and grinned. "There beautiful" Lucy murmured.

"Ya" Natsu whispered back. The fairies began to form a weird shape. "I wonder what their doing?"Happy mumbled. Lucy touched her forehead. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Am I tipsy?. I just had one glass of vodka, "looking at the empty glass in her hand. As Lucy stared at the sky, she no longer heard the night's sounds but her own heart beat pounding in her ears.

To Lucy the fairies light seemed to be getting brighter and brighter. Her eyes began to sting and water, as the brightness hit her eyes. She shut them. When she opened them, she was standing in a dark eerie place. A small light shone ahead of her. But as for the behind and to the sides she couldn't. It was downright creepy. 'Where am I?' She murmured. walking forward. No houses or people. Not a sign of life. Mira appeared. Her tears flowed like an unclosed pipe showed sorrow."Mira what's wrong?!" Lucy grabbed her arms alarmed. Mira bent her head and sobbed. "Help Lucy… can't get away. Something…. taken over." "WW-what!?" Lucy sputtered. Lucy tried to lift her chin, but with no success.

Suddenly Mira arms that once warm were now ice cold. Gone was Mira's kindheartedness and beauty. It was replaced with a hideous face. Lines were scribbled across Mirajane's face, as she stared back at Lucy hatefully. Mirajane's nose, mouth and chin took on a weird shape that no longer looked human. Staring at Mira, Lucy saw one thing. The definition of uglyiness and evil. She smiled at Lucy. Lucy flinched. "Lucy," was all Mira hissed inches from her face.

A piercing scream was heard through Magnolia. Lucy opened her unfocused eyes to see her teammates were looming over her. She stared back hyperventilating. "Lucy! Oh God!"Lucy could hear the fear in Natsu's voice. His expression desperate. "Is she gonna be okay?" Happy asked worriedly. Gray turned to Erza. "Do you think they did this?." "It's possible," Erza said not taking her eyes off Lucy. "Would someone fill me in over here?!" Natsu snapped in irritation. Before Gray or Erza could give an explanation, Lucy suddenly tried to sit up."Hey Gray everything alright up there!?" McCoy called up to them.

Gray looked over the balcony to see almost all the town's people looking up at him. He scanned the crowd for McCoy. "It's fine!, one of our teammates had a at Lucy who was looking at the sky. "There gone Luce" Natsu whispered. "Where's Mira?" her voice was hoarse all of a sudden. "Look she's right over there!" Happy pointed below them. Everyone had gone back to enjoying the festival. Mira was chatting away happily with Cana, with a tray in her hand. Lucy looked on, as she was getting a bad feeling that someone bad was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them so I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**(CHAPTER 5)**

Lucy opened her eyes to shut them quickly again. Her vision had clashed with the sunlight. Warm wind blew lightly on her face. Then it her. 'Who pulled back the curtains, and opened the window?.' She turned on her back slowly to stare at the ceiling. Thoughts of last night flooded her mind. 'Was it all a dream?, or was there an unadulterated evil going to-….' She sighed. With her bed feeling a 100% relaxed she couldn't seem to think about it right now.

Her blonde hair spread out like an octopus. She traced her hair with her glance on the right, to a thoughtful face that stared her the whole time. "I thought you were never going to wake up," Natsu said giving her his trademark smile. "What time is it?." She mumbled. "Its around seven. Is there anything you want to talk to me about, that might be bothering you?." "Now that you mention it Mr. Dragneel, what's on the agenda for today?" she grinned coming closer. "Well for starters, I was thinking we could…." Natsu's words trailed off, as he disappeared under the covers. Lucy felt her top being raised up.

She gasped as she felt his warm tongue lick her nipples. She moaned as she felt him sucking roughly on them. Suddemly he resurfaced and kissed her tenderly. He stared at her as his hands squeezed her breast. "Natsu not so hard," she pleaded. "Why not?" he whispered huskily in her ear. "But it feels good right?" With that he kissed her chin teasingly and nibbled on her neck. "So good" she answered. A moan followed from the celestial wizard. He licked her Adam's apple and chuckled. He kissed between her breast,and placed wet kisses till he reached her right nipple.

Lucy panted as she felt Natsu suck her breast hard. Again. He began to build a rhythm, where he sucked hard then soft. "Natsu!" Lucy wailed. Her hands felt its way under the covers and gripped his salmon hair. He growled in response/ She could feel his left arm trail down her slim legs. Lucy instantly started to squirm. "Not this time Lucy,"Natsu growled as he pushed her legs further apart. He began to trace her there. He felt how wet she became,and it made him feel excited. "Natsu don't stop" Lucy panted.

Before Natsu could move, there was a banging on Lucy's door. Both of them froze in their positions. Lucy prompt herself on her elbows stupefied. Natsu shot up so quickly, causing the blanket to fall on the ground. Revealing him in his boxers and Lucy in a sexy red and black lingerie. The pounding on Lucy's front door continued getting more persistent. "Lucy its me open up!" a familiar voice called. "Levy!?" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in unison. Natsu rolled on Lucy's left allowing Lucy to get up quickly. She found his pants on the floor and threw it to him. "Coming!" Lucy called. She pulled on her bathrobe and headed to the door. Before reaching it, she turned and mouthed "bathroom now."

Lucy slowly opened the door to see a distraught Levy. She was panting which gave Lucy the idea that she was running. Sweat glistened on her skin. Her brown eyes that stared back at Lucy held worry. Lucy opened the door wider for her to come in. "Levy you're a mess what happened?." Levy literally dropped on Lucy's sofa exhausted. "Your not going to believe this,….. but Mira disappeared." "WHAT!." The girls heads snapped at Natsu's exclaimation. Levy's mouth fell open at the sight of the dragon slayer, but no sound came out. She then eyed Lucy who face palmed herself. "Don't ask Levy." "Anyway we have a search party looking for her. Someone saw her early this morning. She didn't look like herself. If no sign of her by eleven (o) clock, Master said for us to meet back at the guild. Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks. This was serious. Mirajane would never run off like that. Lucy's eyes widened, as she rushed pass Natsu to the bathroom.

The next thing Levy and Natsu knew they were dodging clothes that were being thrown out at them. "What's your deal Lucy!.?" Natsu yelled. "Lucy this is no time to look for the best outfit to wear!." Levy yelled too. The clothes throwing frenzy stopped. Lucy burst out panting staring one to another. "Its gone!" Lucy moaned. "What's gone Luce?" Natsu asked his voice softened. "The crystal ball I took from the Master its gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

**Chapter 6 is finally out!, sorry for it being so short. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

The guild hall was silent. Tables were pulled together where everyone could sit close to hear Master Macarov. Lucy glanced at the clock which could be heard. It was eleven (o) clock. Macarov jumped up on the table as he stared at his children. "All efforts to find Mira have failed. We have no idea whether she was kidnapped or ran away. Our only lead is that a certain guild member claimed that they saw Mira in trouble in a trance," Macarov eyed Lucy now.

"I assume that this was the fairy's work however will have to keep looking. So we'll organize another search party." At once many of the guild members began planning their next move. Lucy slipt out of the guild silently. She suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. The empty street was hot as she decided to head home. Lucy felt worse than shit right now. Once again she single handedly was able to screw up again. Not cool. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grip, hers. "Stop beating yourself over this Luce," a familiar voice whispered.

"Cause it's my fault." She felt the sting in her eyes. She didn't make an attempt to wipe her tears. She just let it flow. "It's your mistake," Natsu said quietly turning her to him. "More like my stupidity." With that Lucy let out a wail. Natsu pulled her into her embrace rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her."Natsu why didn't I listen to you?," she held him tighter. At first there was no answer. "Why don't we go back inside?" "Can't" were her only words. "Why don't I take Lucy for lunch Natsu." a voice said. Natsu pulled away from Lucy to see Cana. "Don't worry I'll bring her back as soon she's better ok. He nodded as he watched them walk out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL,BUT THE SHOWS PRETTY AWESOME!**

(CHAPTER 7)

Lucy stirred her tea slowly. She kept staring at the table in sad silence. " I was the one who encouraged Mira to look at the crystal ball. I let my curiosity get the better of me, now look where it got me." Lucy sighed as her hand rested on her chin. "So you screwed up!. Lucy it's not the end of the world. Where not even sure if she ran off by herself or was taken by force. Where gonna find her, but you have to take it one step at a time." Lucy glanced at Cana and smiled. "Yeah I guess your right" Lucy said feeling better.

As they both looked out the window the entire place went completely eerie. People in the restaurant continued their chatter. They both looked at each other fearfully, as they felt a weird magical energy. The wind was calm as the chime at the front door could be heard. "Do you feel that?" Lucy asked feeling a bit uneasy. "Yeah, there's something strange here," Cana answered. They both stared at one another suddenly with excitement "Mystigan!" "Please Cana use your cards to locate him. I think he can help us," Lucy pleaded. "I don't know if this is a good idea," Cana said doubtful. "Remember Mystgan isn't really sociable. He's a loner." "You have to trust me Cana." Cana turned over a few cards. She looked up at Lucy finally. "He's at cardia catherdral."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Inside the cathedral sunlight shone inside, while some areas remained dark. Lucy glanced up at the ceiling, as she Cana slowly walked up to the front. "I've been waiting for you," a distinguished voice said. From the third bench from the front sat Mystigan. "You were?" Lucy shrieked. Her voice sounded like she was going to freak out any minute. "Don't be afraid,"he said reassuringly. He was staring at the altar.'Ok he's definitely a weirdo' Lucy decided.

"Mystigan I don't understand." Cana spoke for the first time. "Why Lucy?." " The demon that took position of Mira's body, is heading to the dark forest as we speak. She's going after the the legendary gate key Shivana." "Wait a sec!." Lucy said in disbelief. "I thought there were twelve golden gate keys on the planet?!." "I hate to say it but that's not entirely true. In ancient times a powerful celestial wizard sealed away Shivana from this demon.I'm afraid if this demon gets its hand on Shivana, the city will be in danger. That's where you come in Lucy. You must get to Shivana before this demon. I believe you can unlock it. "But why Mira?," Cana asked confused. "The demon can only survive by stealing people's bodies. Mira was simply the right target. I'm afraid if the demon stays too long, it would take over permanently." "We can't let that happen," Cana said glancing at Lucy who nodded in agreement. "You see that massive stone angel Lucy?." Mystigan guestered at the altar. "Inside is something called the sword of light. I will help you to free Shivana. Legend has it whoever is chosen will receive it." For the first time Mystigan turned and stared at her. His gaze was intense. " I want you to go up there and take it."

"Are you serious?!," Lucy sputtered. "The only way you will know is if you try." Lucy gave Cana an expression that indicated that she was scared. Cana gave Lucy a nod that meant it was okay. As Lucy walked up the altar,nagging doubts plagued her mind.'What if he's wrong and I'm not the one?". She stood infront the altar now. Blinding light came out of nowhere,followed by a strong wind nearly knocking Lucy away. Lucy covered her eyes immeaditly."Lucy look!" Cana shouted. Slowly moving her hands from her face, Lucy gasped. A sword could be seen floating in the belly of the angel. "Take it Lucy!,"Mystigan shouted. Leaning forward she touched the angel. A strange energy went through her as she grasp the sword. "I can't believe it," she murmured. Mystigan and Cana were now walked towards the altar. Something stirred in Lucy as she examined the sword. It felt right. Smirking at Cana she said"Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Natsu tredded through the thick bushes of the dark forest. The moon hid behind the clouds, allowing darkness to engulf them. The massive trees looked like scary forms in the night. The only light that gave them direction, was the large flame coming from Natsu's hand. "This place gives me the creeps," Gray murmured. "Tell me about it,"Natsu agreed. Suddenly a piercing scream came from Happy. Erza requipped her sword. Lucy and the others prepared for battle. Happy was floating in the air, trembling at the enormous rats that climbed up the tree. "Are you kidding me?!" Lucy said annoyed. Erza relaxed for a moment and said "false alarm." "Where getting close," Natsu said sniffing the air. "What's that light up ahead?!" Erza asked. A bright light illuminated from a distance. Without warning a huge form was pouncing on them. "Time to rumble guys," Gray shouted as his ice magic began to erupt from his hands. Now able to see the form, it was a Gorian. A large brown haired monkey. Instead of attacking the team it grabbed Happy by the tail and ran off. "Happy!" Natsu screamed sprinting behind the gorian. The others followed catching up with Natsu. Each teammate could hear each others breathing. "We can't keep this up for long," Gray said breathlessly. "Icemake floor!" Gray said causing the ground under the Gorian's feet to turn to ice. The Gorian however leaped high into the air, at the sametime Gray cast the icemake spell.

"Shit!" Gray swore angrily. Erza requipped into the knights armour. Countless swords appeared surrounding her aiming the gorian. It dodged them jumping from tree to tree. "It's fast!"Erza said amazed. "Fire dragon wind attack!" Natsu screamed as the fire in his hands became long ropes of fire. He shot his flames forward nearly touching the Gorian. "What's going on here! None of us touched him!" Natsu said were approaching the bright light. The Gorian was still moving fast. If they didn't try to catch him soon, they may never retrieve Happy. ' I can't let it get away' Lucy thought. Suddenly she felt herself running faster and faster. She was now ahead of the group. "Sword of light'' she screamed. The sword appeared. 'This is our last chance' Lucy thought. Erza, Gray, and Natsu stopped dead in their tracks. "Wow…Lucy…..!" Natsu said in a shocked state. She jumped high into the air. Directly above the Gorian becoming completely airbound. She felt a strange energy flow through her, which seemed to be giving her around her including sound seemed to move to in slow motion for a split second. "There's no way I'm letting you take Happy, you hairy freak!" she screamed Withthat, she came down from midair slashing the Gorian on the head. She landed perfectly. Lucy slowly stood up. Her blonde hair blowed slightly in the wind, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. The moonlight was out now. She no longer looked as a celestial wizard, but a fierce warrior. However the moonlight wasn't the only thing that was out. A bright light illuminated from a ball that floated in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**"**Could it be?!" Erza muttered in amazement. "The legendary celestial spirit Shivana," Lucy said barely above a whisper. Thin lines of lighting flashed in front of the crystal ball. In the center stood the golden gate key. All Lucy saw was a dark net thrown towards her, from the corner of her eyes. Fear struck her as she attempted to run. The net was shattered to pieces by flames that stood between her and the net. She realized that Natsu was in front of her. A demonic laugh could be heard from the sky. Mira was floating in the air,. Mira had hideous fangs, veins on her face as her eyes bulged out like a scary looking doll. Lucy gasped covering her mouth.'Oh my God!' Lucy thought frightened. "What the hell?!" Gray raved at Mira's appearance. Erza reequipped into the black wing armour. "Brace yourselves this is going to get ugly." Erza said positioning herself to fight'

Gray turned to Erza. "Erza this is going to be tricky. Even though I want to fight this demon, I know Mira's still in there somewhere." "Don't hold back," Erza said deadpanned."What where up against isn't Mira but a vicious demon. And the only way to save Mira is to beat it." Suddenly the demon lifted its left hand, which was facing Erza and Gray. The next thing they knew they were trapped in a black cocoon."Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu screamed driving his fist to Mira's face. Just then the demon slashed Natsu's right hand, with her long black nails. He stumbled forward holding his right hand."Natsu!" Lucy said rushing to Natsu's side. He winced in pain. "I can't feel my right hand." "That's right I paralyzed it. In the next five minutes the nerves will be completely dead." The demon smirked. Natsu was staring at the ground. "Lucy get out of here now!" Natsu commanded.

"But I can't!...i" She started to say. "Do as you were told" Natsu said darkly. The demon plodded towards looked at Erza and Gray. She noticed Erza had reequipped into another amour. She was holding the spear of Harga. Just then she had a flash back of Galuna island.

FLASHBACK:

"Natsu I want you to use your flames to push me into the air up to the moon with all your might" Erza said in her beast amour

END OF FLASHBACK

"Natsu I need you to use your flames and shoot me to the crystal ball" Lucy mumbled. "Are you crazy!?" he shouted at her."Please Natsu!. You have to trust me" she said quietly. He glanced at her for a long time. The demon was getting closer with pure evil gleaming in its eyes. Without warning he shot the flames under her feet, causing her to fly at top speed. "Sword of light!" Lucy screamed as she now directly above the ball in mid drived the sword into the crystal ball.. There was a small crack. The glass shattered. Without hesitation she grabbed the gate key. She felt herself falling now as gravity sucked her to the ground. Feeling helpless, she widened her arms and legs and closed her eyes. "Open! Gate of the zodiac Shivana!" Lucy screamed pointing the gate key open.

The demon launched at Lucy. Suddenly a bright light appeared slamming Lucy to the ground, as a Jaguar appeared. It had fierce golden eyes, with jet black fur. Lucy landed on its back.. "The arrow of destiny" she screamed. Lucy couldn't comprehend what was going on. It seemed she knew who to summoned. An arrow and a bow appeared in Lucy's hands. She aimed it at Mira. The arrow struck Mira. The demon screamed as it was sucked out of Mira into the arrow. The arrow then shattered into a million pieces. The cocoon that held Gray and Erza was released. They stared at Lucy dumbfounded. Mira lay on the ground unconscious. Shivana walked up to Lucy. It smiled with wise golden eyes disappearing into the spirit world.

Sunlight peeked into the dark forest. The team plodded out of the forest they were beat. "Is Mira going to be ok?" Lucy asked Natsu worriedly who was carrying her. He nodded and gave her a weak smile. 'You did well Lucy" Natsu complimented her. "So what we saw was Shivana the legendary gate key?" Gray enquired. "Uh huh" was all Lucy could say. Her mind wheeled with questions. She was happy to get the old Mira and the only celestial wizard with the gate key, Happy landed on her head silently tired of flying.

**THE END**


End file.
